Sua Atenção
by Debbie Fernandes
Summary: Hinata queria a atenção de Neji. E seria capaz de se passar por outra pessoa só pra poder tê-la; Songfic.


Naruto não me pertençe. Mas, se pertencesse, o itachi não teria morrido ToT

**Legenda: **normal – Narração da Hinata  
-eu amo cães – fala  
_E então, ela se sentou perto da lareira_ – Flashback

**Não tenho mais o que pedir  
A não ser tentar me redimir  
Do que sobrou um pouco no meu coração  
Eu nunca fui assim**

-Neji-niisan... Neji-nii, por favor!

-Não Hinata, eu não vou te escutar dessa vez!

-Niisan!

-Eu disse não, Hinata!

Ele bateu a porta na minha cara de novo. Como eu posso ser tão idiota? Como... como eu fui capaz de magoar ele desse jeito?!

Eu nunca fui assim... eu só queria achar um jeito de me desculpar.

**  
Minha cabeça está rodando  
E meu coração queimando  
Tentando esquecer  
Tudo que eu fiz**

Dó só de lembrar, afinal, eu não magoei só o nii-san.

Eu me enganei, tentando fazer ele amar uma pessoa que não existia... Eu, á

dois meses atrás, havia secretamente me tornado Hanamaru Aki. Amiga virtual do nii-san.

**Eu tento ser alguém  
Eu tento te alegrar  
Mas não demora muito pro meu coração sangrar**

_"MSN" – Endereço de e-mail: ''. Senha: IJEN  
-Pronto... eu vou poder conversar com Neji-nii novamente sem ser 'Hinata-sama'!_

_Fazia dois meses que ela havia criado um usuário no site 'konoha chan', o maior site de relacionamentos de Konoha. Por que ela havia feito isso? Por que, tinha descoberto que Neji participava do site, e queria poder conversar com ele. Como outra pessoa, sabe? Não como 'Hinata-sama', a garota que ele tinha sido obrigado a proteger.._

_Fazia um tempo que ela tinha esquecido Naruto. Agora, quem ocupava seus pensamentos, não eram mais os olhos azuis, e sim olhos como os seus. Pérolas._

_Depois de um tempo, já haviam trocado MSNs. Também teve o dia das fotos, o dia em que Hinata pegou uma foto em um site especializado, de outra pessoa, totalmente diferente dela.  
Os cabelos eram castanhos, cortados no comprimento do ombro. A garota da foto era alta, e tinha olhos negros, provavelmente lentes.  
Ai-chan acabou de entrar._  
_Neji diz: AI! Você entrou.  
Ai-chan: Neji-kun! Como você está?  
__Neji: Uhm... bem, e você?  
__Ai-chan: Se as pestes dos meus irmãos não estivessem brigando lá na sala agora, eu poderia estar melhor. Acredita que é a mesma coisa todo dia? Eles não param!  
_  
Sim, Hinata tinha até inventado uma história falsa. Mas, quando conversava com Neji como 'Ai', ela não se importava, só queria estar com ele.  
Depois de um tempo, 'Ai', tinha até conseguido com que Neji se declarasse pra ela, com muito esforço, é claro. Era a primeira vez que ele se declarava pra alguém.  
Mas, como sempre, mentiras são descobertas. E havia chegado a hora em que Neji descobriria a farsa.

**Eu só quero sua atenção pra mim  
E só vou mudar se for assim  
Não coloque a culpa em nos dois  
Eu só procurei aquilo que você deixou pra depois**

Quando ele descobriu? Há uma semana. Ele ficou também uma semana sem olhar para a minha cara.

Eu sei, o que eu fiz foi errado...

_Ela estava novamente na frente do computador, com os fones de ouvido, ouvindo 'Sua atenção' no volume máximo. Ela achava que aquela música combinava muito com ela._

_Neji tinha acabado de pedir para Ai esperar um pouco, que ele ia beber água ou algo assim, e Hinata estava lá, observando a página aberta do msn._

_-Hinata-sama, não ouça música com os fones, Hiashi-sama já pediu isso uma vez... – Ele apareceu na porta que estava aberta. Quem disse que ela ouviu? O volume dos fones estava no máximo._

_-Hinata-sama? – Ele foi chegando mais perto. Perto o suficiente, para poder ver a conversa __deles__ no msn_

_-QUE MERDA É ESSA, HINATA?!_

_Dessa vez, ela se assustou, e tirou os fones. E sua expressão era de, no mínimo, medo._

_Neji estava atrás dela. Tinha descoberto que ela era Ai._

Eu esperei um tempo para ver se você me ligava  
Para ver se você me falava  
Para ver se ainda me dá valor

Dês desse dia, eu tento falar com ele. Mas... ele não entende.

Depois de uns dois dias de pura insistência e teimosia, eu parei, pra ver se ele tentava falar comigo, mas... nada.

**  
Eu contornei com lápis as letras do seu nome  
Chorei a noite fiz greve de fome  
Olhei suas fotos no computador  
**

Eu também tentei outras coisas. Meu pai sempre fazia Neji ir me chamar para o almoço e outras refeições, mas eu nunca ia. Greve?

Eu chorei.  
Sempre que podia, ficava olhando as fotos dele. Olhando, sem poder tocar... só olhando.

E eu também escrevi.

"Neji-niisan... neji.  
Você não entende?  
Eu peço desculpas, de verdade, pelo que eu fiz, niisan. Mas... eu só queria sua atenção.

Eu só queria um pouco de você. Nem que fosse só um pouquinho, dês de que fosse você...

Eu te amo, niisan.

Eu sei, eu fui totalmente idiota. Não, idiota não... Eu fui cruel. Cruel por que eu te enganei, enganei a mim mesma, mas...

Mesmo assim, te amo."

Naquela noite, eu passei pelo quarto dele e o ouvi chorar... Pela primeira vez, ele chorava. Então eu chorei também.

**  
Mas agora já era  
Não me deu meu valor  
Me chamou de mimada sendo ela que eu sou**

Eu chorei tantos dias, tantas noites...

Mas agora? Já era. Eu não queria desistir, mas agora eu sei que ele não vai ser feliz comigo. Não depois do que eu fiz. Me arrependo. Eu poderia ter tentado conquista-lo como Hinata, mas não, eu tinha que ter virado outra pessoa...

E comecei a achar que... Ele só poderia amar Aki, e não a mim, á quem ele deveria guardar. Não á mim, a herdeira da Souke, a ninja fraca que sempre foi á sombra do gênio.

-Desculpa, Neji-niisan... não irei mais te perseguir. – Me virei para ir embora, e ele abriu a porta. Segurou meu braço, e sussurou:

-Mimada.

* * *

Essa é a minha primeira songfic ºOº

Cara, eu levei uns meses dias pra terminar isso. Por que?

Sendo sincera, eu não tinha mais idéias pra continuar. xD  
Então, foi assim mesmo.

Deixem a criatividade de vocês trabalharem no final!

Eu acho que existem várias possibilidades.

Ele pode ter puxado o braço dela e a beijado. Ele pode ter soltado depois de dizer que ela era mimada e deixado ela ir embora...

Isso é com vocês XD

Perceberam que a senha da Hinata no msn era Neji ao contrário? x3

Espero que gostem ºxº

Ah, e a música é Sua Atenção, eu acho. Da Tamara Angel. (eu nem lembro direito, por que eu tinha começado a fic faz muito tempo e só fui ver de nvovo hoje o-o')

Ja ne \õ/


End file.
